Never let this go
by Mona-granger
Summary: Iban a dar el gran salto, ella estaba preparada pero fue ver la marca y echar a correr. Las Navidades distanciados y un encuentro en el tren.Hermione no quería rendirse sin luchar...porque tenía el nombre de Draco tatuado en el corazón. DM/HG Dramione


_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi one-shot es un Dramione situado en el séptimo año de nuestros protagonistas, pero durante el sexto curso no muere Dumbledor ni nada de eso, aunque Harry sospecha que Draco es un mortífago y todas esas cosas._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, lo hace a JK. Yo solo uso sus personajes y su trama general para mi diversión y para la de los lectores.

_Bueno ya hemos aclarado lo más importante._

**-Recomendacion musical:** Never let this go - Paramore _(si, es la cancion que da título al fic jejej)_

_Y ahora a leer :)_

**Never let this go**

Los valles nevados en aquella mañana de enero pasaban a gran velocidad a través de la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts que serpenteaba entre ellas, destacando con su vistoso color escarlata. A pesar de la monotonía del paisaje, Hermione no podía parar de mirar por la ventana. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia él mientras su mano izquierda frotaba lentamente su hombro derecho.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y aún así todavía sentía picor de vez en cuando. Era débil pero estaba allí, haciéndole recordar a aquel chico. Si se lo hubieran dicho antes, nunca lo habría creído.

Nunca habría creído que ella iba a amar a _Draco Malfoy._

_Y que él la iba a amar a ella._

Pero llevaban todas las vacaciones de Navidad sin hablarse ni siquiera por carta. ¿La razón? Ella. Hermione sabía como era Draco, quien era. Pero cuando había visto la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo no había podido evitar querer escapar.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que comenzaron a verse a escondidas de todos. Y iban a dar el gran salto, ella estaba preparada pero había sido ver la marca y echar a correr. Le había mirado de la manera más despectiva posible y se había ido de la casa de los gritos lo más pronto posible. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquello, y las últimas palabras de Draco todavía resonaban en su mente.

—"_No se de que te sorprendes, después de todo, Potter ya te había contado su teoría, ¿no?"_ —Hermione recordaba haber visto sus ojos grises dolidos—. _"Creía que sabías con quien te llevabas _liando_ más de dos meses."_

Hermione golpeo su frente levemente su frente contra el frío cristal. Se había comportado como una auténtica estúpida, como una cobarde. Y ella, una orgullosa Gryffindor, no podía permitir la cobardía. Suspiró empañando el cristal.

Se había dado cuenta de su error nada más salir de los muros de Hogwarts, cuando la presión social que generaba el alumnado y el profesorado dejaron de tener efecto sobre ella. Y por eso el día anterior a su regreso a Hogwarts había mandado una carta a Draco. Todavía recordaba lo que decía en aquellas breves lineas:

"_Necesito que nos veamos lo antes posible, tenemos que hablar,_ lonecesito_. En el último compartimento del Expreso. _

_H."_

Parecía mentira que a la gran sabelotodo de Hogwarts le hubiera costado toda una tarde escribir esa carta. Había escrito muchas más pero ninguna era como quería. Ni siquiera la que le había mandado expresaba todo lo que quería decirle. Pero sin duda era la más directa.

No sabía si Draco acudiría a su cita. Si ella fuera él no lo haría, debía sentirse dolido después de la _estúpida_ escena que ella había montado. Pero en el fondo eso era lo que ella era ¿no? Una simple _estúpida._

_Por haber dejado que Draco se distanciara de ella sin hacer nada._

_Por haber tratado así a Draco sin motivo._

Y sobre todo, _por haberse enamorado de él._

No se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que su corazon tenía_ tatuado_ el nombre de Draco a fuego. Sucedió tan poco a poco, creciendo a cada momento, a cada sonrisa. Y ella había caído hasta el fondo.

Hermione se abrazó fuertemente, sujetando las piernas contra su pecho. ¿Y qué pasaba si Draco no acudía? Por la mente de Hermione pasaron unas imágenes que la hicieron sonreír, sin duda ir a la sala común de Slytherin y declarar su amor delante de todas las serpientes no era una buena idea.

Pero lo cierto es que Hermione no quería dejarlo pasar, no quería rendirse sin ni siquiera luchar. Aunque si Draco no acudía estaba en todo su derecho, después de lo mal que Hermione se había comportado.

Lanzó un suspiro desesperado al aire.

—Que venga, por favor —deseó Hermione cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Y su deseo se cumplió.

Cinco minutos después Draco abría la puerta del compartimento que chirrió. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con sus ojos fijos en Hermione. La chica se levantó sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos grises que tanto la cautivaban. Camino hasta estar frente a él, dos pasos separándolos. Una separación demasiado incómoda.

—_Lo siento._

Hermione bajó la cabeza un poco, incapaz de seguir mirando aquellos ojos. Draco dejó que las palabras de Hermione calaran poco a poco en su mente. Acortó un poco el espacio entre ellos, sus ojos todavía fijos en ella.

—Lo siento —volvió a susurrar Hermione al no recibir respuesta.

Draco buscó la barbilla de Hermione con su mano. Alzando la cara de la castaña, quería ver aquellos ojos marrones. Tenía los ojos llorosos. ¿Acaso se creía que la iba a dejar por aquello?

Él había decidido distanciarse de ella por su bien. Él creía que ella sabía con certeza que el era un mortífago, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Por eso había decidido darle espacio para que se acostumbrara. Lo que él no quería era volver a asustarla.

—¿Por qué lo sientes, Hermione?

—Por haberte tratado así —dijo conteniendo las lagrimas—. Por haberte tratado así cuando sabía _quien_ eras y sabía, sé, _como_ eres.

—¿Y por eso estas apunto de llorar? —Draco sonrió de lado.

—S-Sí —sollozó Hermione.

—No me molestó. Comprendo que te asustaras.

—Entonces, ¿no estas enfadado ni decepcionado ni nada? —dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente.

—No seas estúpida.

Y Draco juntó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Él correspondió sujetándola por la cintura y acercando sus cuerpos. La lengua de Draco en la boca de Hermione sacaba pequeños suspiros a la castaña. Sus bocas se movían al unísono una sobre la otra, haciendo que ambos sintieran un cosquilleo en los dedos.

Cuando se separaron se mantuvieron muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos. Hermione sonreía a pesar de que una fina lagrima había acabado cruzando sus mejillas. Draco la limpió con su mano, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

—Draco —llamó la chica—. Para que me perdonaras te he traído un regalo de Navidad.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que perdonar, Hermione.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo Hermione—. Espero que te guste, aunque es algo muggle por lo que a lo mejor no te gusta.

—Si no me gusta, por lo menos, apreciaré el detalle —dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

—Bien.

Hermione se quitó la sudadera azul oscura que llevaba dejándola sobre los asientos del compartimento, quedando en una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Draco frunció el ceño con confusión, no entendía nada.

Ella sonrió dándose animos para continuar y sus manos fueron hasta el borde de la camiseta blanca. Y tirando hacia arriba se la quitó, dejándola caer en el suelo con un golpe seco. Draco tragó saliva. Su mirada viajó por el cuerpo de Hermione: su piel con ese tono dorado, la cintura estrecha marcando unas bonitas curvas, el sujetador azul cielo cubriendo los senos redondeados de la castaña y su cara completamente sonrojada. Draco sonrió con los ojos brillantes aunque todavía no entendía nada.

—Si quieres que espere a ver mi regalo mientras estás así, creo que no va a ser posible —dijo Draco.

—Calla, tonto.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, lanzándole antes una sonrisa. Draco observó como Hermione dejaba caer el tirante derecho del sujetador sintiendo un gran vacío en el estómago. Ella se apartó la gran mata de rizos castaños dejándola caer sobre su hombro izquierdo. Y ahí fue cuando Draco lo vio.

Justo en la parte más alta de su omóplato derecho estaba su nombre.

"_Draco"_

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Hermione mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Me encanta —susurró.

—Me alegro —dijo dandose la vuelta y acercándose a Draco.

Draco posó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de la cintura de Hermione, notando su calor. Y sus labios se posaron en donde el hombro se junta con el cuello. Fue haciendo un camino de besos y suaves mordiscos subiendo el cuello, lentamente. Hermione mientras había ido desabrochando la camisa de él y ahora acariciaba la piel de la espalda de Draco.

Draco terminó de quitarse la camisa que calló al suelo al lado de la camiseta de Hermione. Ella juntó finalmente sus labios con los del chico, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Las manos de Hermione acariciaron el pecho de Draco en su camino al cuello del chico. Draco entrelazó su mano con el pelo de Hermione, profundizando más el beso.

Hermione sonrió interiormente. Definfitivamente era una_ estúpida._

Por no haber pensado antes en que Draco sentía lo mismo que ella.

Y por eso, _**nunca lo iban a dejar escapar.**_

* * *

><p><em>Y eso a sido todom, amigos! ¿Qué os a parecido? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de como se me ocurrió la idea del tatuaje, pero me pareció que a Draco le gustaría que Hermione tuviera uno con su nombre...no sé por qué. <em>

_Bueno, esta idea llevaba ya un tiempo rondando por mi mente y he decidido escribirla y subirla como un pequeño regalo para todos los que siguen mi otro Dramione (un long-fic (muy long XD)) llamado The Only Exception. Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar por la falta de inspiración y creo que es justo que se lleven una recompensa ;)_

_Gracias a todos por leer, comentadme que os a parecido._

_**Mona**  
><em>


End file.
